Never AloneChapter 2
by martinichick32
Summary: Find out what ahppens to Josh and Lily, they run into a great surprise along with some people you'd never expect to see again.


Never Alone-Chapter 2

Sorry if there are any spelling errors

Josh and Lily decided they wanted to visit Brooke in the hospital. Thankfully she hadn't died, but she did have a broken arm, a broken leg, and a fractured spine. Nicole had gone to jail. The police were locking her up for ten years. She had purposely hit Brooke, because she was unbelievably jealous, and because Brooke told George what Nicole had done. Nicole was also going to have a personal physiatrist. They physiatrist would not be in same room. She'd be in the room next to her with bars to separate them. Everyone was convinced that Nicole was mentally insane.

Lily and Josh sat in red, corduroy chairs. They'd brought a bouquet of flowers with them for Brooke. She was in pretty good shape for someone who'd almost died. Lily felt really bad for Brook. "It must be awful Brooke!" Lily started. "First Harrison chooses Sam, and then you get hit by a car!" A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek. "I just can't believe I was ever friends with Nicole, she really is Satan!" "Harrison feels like it's his fault, that maybe if he'd chosen you maybe you wouldn't be like this." Josh said. "Yeah, but then Sam might be in this situation, and she doesn't deserve it!" Brooke replied. "What makes you think that **you** deserve it?" Lily asked. "Well, I slept with Harrison, I was the one who came up with the plan to screw Harrison over and leave him feeling empty. And I lied to a whole bunch of people." An awkward silence swept over them. "I wanted to let you know…" Brooke smiled. "…Bobby Glass showed me the picture of the one-story house you two where looking at. The one with three bedrooms, and two bathrooms…" Josh and Lily exchanged looks. "And I bought it for you!"

Lily was surprised, and overcome with joy. "And ah filled it with food!" a voice came from the doorway. "Hey Ya'll!" Mary Cherry walked in. "Mary Cherry, I thought you were poor!" Josh said. "Well, mah twin sissy Beho tried teh kill Mama Cherry, for her money. Anyway she put her back up for adoption, then she adopted me." Mary Cherry sat on the yellow, flowered chair on the other side of the room. "Ah bought ya'll furniture and all of the food. Ah got some mean for Josh and vegetarian stuff for Lil' Lily here!"

The newlyweds stood in the hallway of their new house. They were going to redo some of it. They wanted to redo the living room, their bedroom, and one of there bathrooms. Josh and Lily were surrounded by brown, cardboard boxes. "We should start unpacking, if we want to get this done!" Josh said.

An hour later the couple was finished. One of the bedrooms was used as a computer room, and the other was used as a small library. They would move the computer into the library when they had a baby. Mary Cherry had bought them very nice things, and she respectfully restrained from buying fur. She knew Lily would strongly disapprove. "Hey, what's this?" Josh spied a large brown envelope on the counter. He picked it up, and inside there was $10 000! It was from Brooke and Mary Cherry. The Fords felt way better than they did when they had first moved into Ms. Glass' house.

Josh had driven to work in his new red car. He wore black, dressy pants, a white button-up shirt and a blue tie. He had a clipboard in one hand, and a ballpoint pen in the other. He had to confirm all the forms and fill out the orders. He knew how to do all of this because there had been no special person to do that before, so everyone had to fill out their own forms. He had been promoted to this position. He and his boss were becoming friends, but Josh knew that he couldn't get promoted because of that. He had to work really hard to get to where he wanted to be.

Brian came up to him. "Hey man…uh I mean Mr. Ford." Josh laughed. "You can call me Josh…" he implied. "How are you?" Brian asked. "Great, my ex-girlfriend Brooke McQueen, bought us a house." Brian nodded. He understood because while they'd both been working as shippers Josh had told his life story.


End file.
